


Harry Potter, Lucifer's Apprentice

by Gridline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gridline/pseuds/Gridline
Summary: Harry is raised by Lucifer, goes into Slytherin, and tries to take over the world. Dark! Harry. Nothing is bad until fourth or fifth year.
Kudos: 6





	Harry Potter, Lucifer's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> There won't really be anything bad until about the fourth or fifth year, but that's really when Harry will start to go dark. This is going to be a long story if all goes to plan, though, so enjoy at least until then!

Part 1  
Lucifer walked down the street. I know, I know, you would expect something a bit more epic, showy perhaps, but Lucifer was feeling oddly peaceful after being set free from the cage. He had come through the gate in America, but he hadn’t wanted to deal with the Winchesters at the moment. So, he had come here.  
Where ‘here’ was exactly… Well, it had been a temple before, but now it was just a neighborhood of depressingly similar houses. He looked at the street sign.  
“Privet Drive,” he murmured to himself. He had taken a host from down the road. He was praying. Lucifer had asked him, not revealing what angel he was, and the poor chap had accepted.  
Lucifer looked around. If he hadn’t just gotten out of Hell, he would have died of boredom. Now, though… now even the blades of grass seemed extraordinary. As if I would tell anyone, he chuckled to himself.  
“LOOK AT ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU, BOY!”  
Lucifer looked curiously at the house he was standing outside. He could see shapes moving behind the curtains, and a few more shouts wafted out, but that’s not why he was suddenly so interested. There was a certain… pull to the house.  
Or maybe the people inside the house, he thought, and that did it. Lucifer walked up the driveway.

l|l|l|l

Harry cried out as Dudley’s cane hit him. It wasn’t as bad as Uncle Vernon’s fists, but it still hurt. He had stopped dodging a while ago, so now he was just on the floor, taking it.  
Suddenly, the front door blew in. Harry painfully lifted his face to look at the newcomer.  
In the door stood a man with brown hair and a slightly disheveled appearance. He had a kind face, though, and Harry found himself hoping the man would help him. It wasn’t likely, though. Vernon and Petunia and bribed nearly every neighbor they had.  
“Who the bloody hell are you?” growled Vernon.  
“Oh, Hell’s not bloody, trust me,” said the man pleasantly. He cocked his head. “Well, I guess it depends on the occasion. Or the person.”  
Vernon stood there for a moment, confused, then shook himself and said, “Well, if you’re one of them,” -here he pointed at Harry- “Then you should leave, if you know what’s best for you. Besides, you’re breaking and entering!”  
The man looked at Harry. “Best for me? What about what’s best for him?”  
“Never you mind!” said Vernon. He was a bit nervous now. The cops would not be good for him if the man decided to involve them.  
The man ignored him. He pushed past Vernon (an impressive feat on its own) and knelt beside Harry. “What are you?” he asked curiously.  
Harry looked at him, confused. The man showed no concern for Harry, only mild interest. “What- I don’t know what you mean, sir.”  
“Neither do I, now leave before I call the police!” yelled Vernon, his face turning his trademark red.  
The man turned to Vernon. “You’re insufferable, aren’t you?”  
Harry couldn’t see his face, but the man must have done something to make Vernon and Petunia scream like that. They screamed and ran out, leaving Harry and Dudley with the man.  
“Mum? Dad?” said Dudley fearfully. The man turned back to the boys and grinned. Dudley almost wet his pants right there. “Who- who are you?”  
The man’s smile grew even wider. “Why, I’m Lucifer, of course.”

l|l|l|l

Harry kicked some stones on the road. He was sitting on the sidewalk outside their house while Lucifer talked to Dudley. He didn’t know what they were talking about, but it must’ve been very important or something, because he heard Dudley cry out a few times. Mostly, though, it was quiet.  
Harry looked around. The houses around him were dull, so whenever he was outside, he focused on the sky. Harry loved the stars. Sometimes, when his body was wracked with pain from Vernon’s beatings, he would look out the window, and all that pain would fade. It always made Vernon angry when Harry woke up with no wounds, although he did have the scars.  
Lucifer walked out, his hands freshly washed. “Okay, little guy, you’re coming with me.”  
Harry nodded and stood up. Lucifer started walking, and Harry followed.  
“So, what’s your name, little guy?” said Lucifer.  
“Harry Potter, sir,” replied Harry. He was usually very timid, and stuttered a bit, but Lucifer was calming.  
“Well, Harry Potter, I have a sneaking suspicion that you’re a wizard,” said Lucifer, smiling at him kindly.  
Harry stopped. “I’m a what?”  
Lucifer stopped as well. “A wizard. You know, wands, magic, pointy hats? Well,” he said, “I suppose those went out of style a few years ago.”  
“Sir, I think you’re mistaken,” said Harry. “I can’t be a wizard.”  
“And why not?”  
“Well… I’ve never done anything magical.”  
“Really? Then whatever could be doing that?” said Lucifer happily, looking pointedly at Harry’s side. Harry looked down and watched his own skin sew itself over the muscle below.  
“Ehm…”  
“Look, Harry, I understand that you’re a bit confused, but can we do this somewhere else?”  
Harry looked up at him. “Why?”  
Lucifer was looking around worriedly. “No reason. Though we are standing in the middle of the road.”  
Harry nodded. “Okay. Where are we going then?”  
Lucifer shrugged. “I don’t know. Do you know a hotel or something?”  
Harry shook his head. “I’m eight. I don’t get to go many places with my family.”  
Lucifer looked around, then started down the road again. “Your parents are just horrid.”  
“No, they’re not my parents, they’re my aunt, uncle and cousin,” said Harry mildly.  
“Well, they’re horrid too, then,” said Lucifer, ducking into an alley. He looked at Harry. “Grab my arm and don’t let go, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
Harry grabbed his arm as instructed, and they disappeared.

l|l|l|l

They came into existence a few feet away from the front door of a mansion.  
“Woah. Is that a magic thing?” said Harry.  
“No. I’m an angel,” said Lucifer mildly. He stepped forward and knocked on the door.  
“Where are we?” said Harry. He wasn’t going to ask about the angel thing just yet.  
“Some magical family’s house. The Malfoys, I think it was,” said Lucifer. He knocked again. “Hey! Someone’s knocking, are you going to answer, or just send away the Devil?”  
The door swung open, revealing a tall man with blond hair. “Why you little- Go away!”  
“No,” said Lucifer simply. He pushed past the man, and Harry followed sheepishly. Inside was a couch, a coffee table… a normal living room, just bigger. Lucifer threw himself on the couch and sighed. “Oh, boy, I’m tired.”  
“Get out now before I call the Aurors!” hissed the blond man.  
“Oh, they wouldn’t want to meet me,” chuckled Lucifer. He noticed Harry standing awkwardly, and said, “Well, make yourself at home, Harry.”  
“No, don’t!” said the blond man, grabbing Harry by the arm.  
Lucifer immediately stood up. “Let go of him,” he said warningly.  
“Oh, that got your attention, didn’t it?” said the man. “Get out of my house, and I will.”  
“Usually I wouldn’t care how you treated kids, but me and him need the house,” said Lucifer. “Now let go, or I’ll do things to you worse than you can ever imagine.”  
“Lucius?”  
The men turned to look at the stairway. There stood a tall woman, also with blonde hair. Behind her stood a boy with (surprise, surprise) blonde hair that looked about Harry’s age.  
“Go back upstairs, dear, I’ll deal with this,” said Lucius.  
“No, no, go outside,” said Lucifer, his eyes roaming her body.  
Lucius’s face contorted with anger. “Get out, now! Stupefy!”  
Harry hadn’t noticed, but Lucius had pulled out something that looked like a wand. A bright red light shot out of it, and Lucifer batted it aside.  
“Really?” said Lucifer.  
Lucius was speechless. “But- but how-?”  
“Never mind that. Now, I’ll be taking Harry, and you’re going to leave, okay?”  
Lucius was torn. This was his family’s ancestral home. If he abandoned it, his family would lose a lot of respect. Also, if he left and called the Aurors, they would find quite a few Dark items. Lucius hid them when he had to, but they were out in the open right now because he had been using a couple of them.  
Lucius gritted his teeth, and said, “Draco, Narcissa, out. I’ll take care of this.”  
“Oh, really?” said Lucifer, grinning. “This ought to be interesting.”  
“Come on, dear,” murmured Narcissa. She ushered Draco outside, and Lucius turned to Lucifer.  
“I’ll leave only if you leave the Aurors out of this,” said Lucius. He hated it, but maybe they could keep it a secret from the Wizengamot.  
“Sure, why not. Give me Harry,” said Lucifer, bored.  
Lucifer held in his anger and practically threw Harry at him. Harry stumbled, but recovered quickly and stood beside Lucifer. Lucius looked at them with contempt, then turned on his heel and strode out.  
“Dear? What are you-?”  
“Not now,” he said, walking past her. He held out his wand, and called the Knight Bus. Narcissa looked at it with distaste.  
“This? But why not the Floo, or-?”  
“Narcissa!” he said, turning around sharply. “They have our house. We can’t do anything about it. We will find another house, then figure out what to do. Dobby!”  
“Yes, sir?” said the elf, popping into existence.”  
“Look around for empty houses for sale,” said Lucius. He would send Dobby into the house to retrieve the Dark artifacts, but he didn’t want to risk it. Dobby could be invaluable to them later.  
“Yes, sir,” said Dobby, disappearing with a sharp crack.  
The Knight Bus sped into their driveway, and they stepped in.  
“Any luggage?” said Stan Shunpike.  
“Plenty,” growled Lucius, stepping on. Stan looked around, confused, then shrugged.  
“Take it away, Ernie!”

l|l|l|l

“Whew,” said Lucifer, kneeling beside Harry. He waved a hand over him. “Hmm. Other than your significant magical output, I don’t think you’re hurt.”  
“Thank you, Lucifer,” said Harry.  
“Don’t mention it. Go find a room to sleep in, but don’t touch anything without asking me first. I can feel a lot of really powerful things upstairs.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Lucifer watched Harry scurry up the stairs. It didn’t look like his family had done any lasting psychological damage to him, which was good for both Harry and himself. If they had done anything especially bad to him, Harry could have some seriously destructive magical accidents that might even hurt Lucifer, judging by the size of Harry’s magical core.  
Lucifer shrugged and looked around. There were a few Dark objects he could detect in this room alone, but he decided to leave them for now. Why bother with something so trivial when he could just sit and rest.

l|l|l|l

Harry looked around in the rooms, making sure not to touch anything, like Lucifer had said. The house was dark and creepy, but Harry did find one room that looked like it belonged to the other kid that had lived here.  
Inside, Harry found some things that he couldn’t explain. He found a broom that floated, some books that had some weird titles (The Habits and Mannerisms of Dragons, Quidditch through the Ages, Hogwarts: a History) a polished stick, and a few other things. Harry didn’t touch any of it, but he did want to look at the books if Lucifer said it was ok.  
Harry got into the bed, although it was huge compared to the cupboard he slept in. He curled up, knees to chest (a necessity for sleeping in the cupboard), and fell asleep. He was sleeping peacefully when Lucifer came in. He didn’t wake up, even when Lucifer ran his hands over his back. Satisfied, Lucifer stood up and walked out.  
He had been right. Harry would be very useful later. If he grew up under Lucifer’s wing (pun intended, ha), he would be even more powerful than if he was left in that house.  
Yes, thought Lucifer. I’ll train Harry. He’ll be invaluable later, when the Winchesters inevitably come to end me.  
With that decided, Lucifer left the room. But not before scanning the room for Dark artifacts. Harry wouldn’t be harmed.

l|l|l|l

Lucius walked into the room. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. And then he sat on the bed.  
I should get used to this, he thought, then shook his head. No. He would find a way to kick that Lucifer out of his house. Maybe he could bribe Fudge? He didn’t want to reveal the secret to him, but he may not have a choice.  
“Well? Are you coming in?” he called irritably.  
Draco and Narcissa walked in, with similar expressions of disgust at the state of the room. Narcissa gingerly sat in the armchair, and turned green when a plume of dust rose up from the cushion.  
“Dear, we can’t stay here,” she said.  
“This was the last room they had available,” he said, tired.  
“But this won’t do at all! We must-”  
“ENOUGH, NARCISSA!”  
She quailed under his outburst. He took a moment to steady his temper, then said, “We must get used to this. At least until we get our house back.”  
“How long will that take?”  
“I don’t know. Draco, take this bed. Your mother and I will share the other.”  
Lucius wasn’t sure what they would do, but one thing was for certain. If Narcissa ever disrespected him like that again, Draco would need a new mother.

l|l|l|l

Lucifer grabbed the vial of blood and poured it into the bowl, finishing the spell.  
“Alistair. I summon you. Come to your master, you little rascal,” he said, grinning.  
Thunder cracked outside, and a demon appeared in the room. Alistair looked around, and seeing Lucifer, fell onto his knees. “Lucifer? Is it- is it you?”  
“Yes, Alistair. It’s me. I didn’t feel like dealing with the Winchesters, so I came here,” replied Lucifer. “I can see things from inside the cage, and I know what you did for me. You’ll get your reward, but there’s been a change in plans.”  
Alistair picked up his jaw from the floor and stood. “I completely understand. I am at your disposal.”  
“Yes, I know. Now, when I left America and came to England, I found a young wizard. I want to raise him.”  
Alistair nearly fell over again. “Raise him? But sir, why?”  
Lucifer grinned. “This kid is something special, Alistair. He’s powerful.”  
“But there hasn’t been a wizard that rivaled an angel’s power since Merlin. How will he-”  
“Leave that to me, Alistair. I need you to convince the Winchesters that my release was a fluke, and that I’m in the cage.”  
“But Crowley, the King of Hell, will go and check, and when he sees that your not there-”  
“Every demon has his price. Find out what his is, then make him sign a contract. We’ll give him whatever he needs at the moment, and in return, he’ll lie to the Winchesters about me.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Lucifer crossed his arms. “Very good, Alistair. I won’t forget that it’s you who helped free me.”  
Alistair barely contained his own evil grin. “Thank you, sir.”  
“Dismissed.”  
Alistair left. Lucifer had no doubt he would do well. After all, he had corrupted Dean Winchester into torturing in Hell. That was no small feat.  
Lucifer looked at the ceiling, where Harry slept. What was a few more years if it ensured his safety and future? He would train Harry, and Harry would protect him. Lucifer grinned.  
Look out, world. Here I come.

Hello! I'm Gridline. This is my first fanfic on Ao3, but I'm hoping everyone likes it. I'll try to udate regularly, but we'll see how it goes. Comment and give me feedback! Critique, compliments or advice are all welcome!


End file.
